


As Lust Would Have It

by ladyofsilverdawn



Series: Sweet Revenge Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Banter, Clothed Sex, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, First Time, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW Art, Sex Standing Up, Standing Sex, Virgin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsilverdawn/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn
Summary: Lucius is on the hunt. Potter would be his.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Sweet Revenge Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/349535
Comments: 6
Kudos: 280
Collections: Lucius Malfoy - Villains





	As Lust Would Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs to my wonderful beta MyFirstistheFourth!
> 
> The artwork inspired by this series was created by the fabulous [the-mr-lolipop-things](https://the-mr-lolipop-things.tumblr.com/).

Lucius clenched his cane tighter. This was his second time prowling through the circular corridor of the mammoth stadium. Nibley, his informant in The Department of Magical Games and Sports, had assured him Potter would be attending this year's World Cup. However, so far, Potter had remained as elusive as ever.

Two months had passed since Lucius regained his freedom, and there hadn't been a day that finally claiming victory over Potter hadn't cross his mind. This time _he_ , not Potter, would have the upper hand; he would make sure of it.

Lucius tugged on his stiff Edwardian collar, then sighed. Soon, the match would commence, and he'd be missed if he didn't at least make an appearance. Lucius wouldn't be sitting in the Top Box for obvious reasons, but money still talked, so he would be able to watch the game from nearby in the Premier Box section.

Feeling perspiration coating his face, he grimaced. _I must look a bloody mess_.

Lucius hurried to the VIP lounge and headed straight for one of the private toilets. As he turned to enter, someone clumsily collided into him. He reflexively grabbed the person's waist to maintain his balance. After taking a short step back, Lucius looked to see who the imbecile was that had dared to bump into him.

His eyes widened. Staring at him with the same astonished expression was none other than Harry Potter.

"M-Mr Malfoy…"

Before Potter could find what wits he had, Lucius unsheathed his wand. _Now_ was the time to pounce.

" _Stupefy_."

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, then inhaled a sharp breath. He stood in front of a tall, framed mirror. His reflection showed him with his wrists tied and arms tautly suspended over his head. But most notable of all, directly behind him stood Lucius Malfoy.

Feeling the weight of Malfoy's warm body pressed against the length of his back, Harry barely managed to suppress a moan. "Mr Malfoy, I believe you cheated."

Malfoy's eyes burned with lustful heat. "No, Potter"—he slid the tip of his wand down Harry's cheek—"I'm simply taking advantage of an unexpected opportunity—just as I'd planned."

The sudden sound of muffled cheering momentarily caught Harry's attention: the match had begun.

Feeling his cock thickening, Harry gulped. "Sir—"

"Silence, Potter," Malfoy warned. "This is _my_ victory. I won't be needing any unwanted commentary to enjoy it." He slipped his wand back into his cane and then set it on a nearby worktop.

When Malfoy reached for Harry's red shirt, which he'd worn in support of the Malawian team, Harry attempted to move away but found his feet had been magically secured to the tiled floor. His breathing increased as Malfoy unfastened the top button.

Seeing Harry's face flush with desire and embarrassment, Malfoy's lips curved into a pleased smile. He lightly traced his fingers over the sharp lines of Harry's uncovered collarbone before he continued to unbutton and expose the valley of his chest. Harry's shirt was spread wider until his erect rosy nipples were displayed.

Harry groaned as Malfoy teased the sensitive buds, first fondling them with fingertips, then playfully squeezing. Already he could feel pre-cum gathering on the head of his length.

After finishing undoing Harry's shirt, Malfoy moved a flat palm across the expanse of Harry's fit abdomen. "Delectable," he muttered to himself. He then dipped the tips of his fingers past Harry's waistband, tickling the hairs leading to his cock.

Harry could feel Malfoy's all-too-evident arousal pushing against his bum. _Merlin_ … Pressing his lips together, he shut his eyes as Malfoy freed his trouser button.

Malfoy stilled his hand. "I think not, Mr Potter," he chided. "Keep your eyes on me."

Harry inhaled deeply and nodded. Once he was again watching, Malfoy lowered Harry's zip. He then sensually slid down Harry's trousers and pants, revealing a pert arse and a leaking erection.

Harry moaned as Malfoy rubbed the accumulated slipperiness on his glans with a finger.

"You enjoy my touch, don't you, Potter?" Malfoy asked. "You want more."

Harry bobbed his head up and down. "Yes, sir."

Malfoy smiled. He then wrapped his fist around Harry's length and firmly squeezed.

His knees going weak, Harry cried out an oath.

Malfoy chuckled and started to leisurely stroke Harry's dripping cock and massage his bollocks. At Harry's expense, Malfoy amused himself. He explored each testicle, lightly pulling at the skin. He delighted in milking Harry of his pre-cum, bringing him to the brink twice.

Harry groaned in frustration when Malfoy removed his hands. Promising him anything if he didn't stop was on the tip of Harry's tongue.

A second later, Harry heard a lid being unscrewed. He breathed in, smelling the scent of vanilla and something rich, like chocolate, wafting into the air.

Startling Harry, a warm finger coated in a silky mixture touched his tailbone. He gasped when the digit began to follow the line between his buttocks. Once Malfoy reached his entrance, he circled it like prey, teasingly spreading the lubricant.

They locked eyes, and Malfoy started to slowly insert a finger. Harry groaned, feeling a confusing combination of enjoyment, discomfort, and disbelief.

"You're surprisingly tight," Malfoy remarked lightly.

Panting, Harry shook his head. "I've…I've never…"

Malfoy's lips parted. "Are you saying I shall be winning the virginity of the great Harry Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't know about _great_ , but yes…" He closed his eyes for a second and focused on the sensation of Malfoy smoothly pumping inside him. "You are and have only ever _been_ my first. I've never done things like this with anyone else."

Malfoy's eyes darkened. He carefully slid in a second finger.

Harry cried out as pleasure burst inside him, pre-cum gushing from his member.

Malfoy grinned. "There it is."

Seeming to sense Harry was getting close, Malfoy quickly added a third digit. The burn helped to rein back Harry's impending release.

With a smirk, Malfoy said, "I'm not even touching your cock. But you could come with just my fingers inside your arse, couldn't you, Potter?"

"Yes," Harry moaned. "Please…please don't stop."

Malfoy smiled ruthlessly. He assailed Harry's prostate with one more firm strike, then removed his hand.

"Fuck," Harry groaned, desperately wanting to come.

Hearing the familiar sound of a zip lowering, the rate of Harry's pulse increased. _Merlin_ , _it's going to happen_ ; _Malfoy's going to put his dick inside me_.

A few seconds later, Malfoy braced a hand on Harry's left hip and pressed his slickened, blunt tip against Harry's opening.

All Harry could do was hold his breath and watch Malfoy's face.

* * *

With heavy-lidded desire, Lucius stared at Potter and relished his expression. Such wanton lust. That alone was the sweetest act of revenge. But Lucius would have more. He would have Potter's succulent arse.

Firmly holding on, Lucius pivoted his hips, and the head of his cock slipped inside. Stilling, he enjoyed how Potter's face so clearly broadcasted his rapture.

"Please…more," Potter moaned.

Lucius grinned and eased in the rest of the way.

Potter's tightness momentarily stole his breath. To have such a powerful wizard at his mercy, begging him for his cock… Lucius bit the inside of his cheek to regain control.

After inhaling deeply, he resumed, deciding on a gentle pace. Lucius gazed ahead and admired; Potter's pupils resembled deep, dark tunnels. So easily got lost in.

As Lucius listened to Potter's guttural cries and passionate encouragements, the slap of their skin grew sharper and closer together.

Lucius gasped, feeling the tell-tale pressure at the base of his dick. Desperately, he wrapped a hand around Potter's shaft.

* * *

Feeling Malfoy's hand around him, seeing him come apart, Harry cried out in completion. Creamy ribbons of his climax painted their reflections while Malfoy's come continued to fill him. Malfoy possessively wrapped an arm around Harry's chest as they continued to share their pleasure.

When both of their members started to soften, Harry shut his eyes and basked in Malfoy's presence while he could, knowing their current game neared its end.

Malfoy carefully removed himself, then went to retrieve his wand. Harry reddened when he felt Malfoy's emission slip out.

"No need to blush," Malfoy scolded teasingly. "Seeing the proof that my seed has been inside you shall be my parting reward." He sighed ruefully. " _Scourgify_."

Harry gave Malfoy a grateful smile. "Thanks." Flexing his magic, he wandlessly cancelled the spells constraining him, then moved to pull up his pants and trousers.

Malfoy's mouth fell open. With incredulity, he tightly said, "Potter, you could have released yourself at any time?"

As he rebuttoned his shirt, Harry tried to act nonchalantly. "I wouldn't say that, Mr Malfoy." Unable to stop himself, a grin spread across his face. "Without your help, my release wouldn't have been nearly as enjoyable."

After a quick check in the mirror, Harry turned around. Malfoy had finished putting himself in order, too, but now, he also appeared to be seething.

"Sir, there's no need to be in a strop." Harry rose onto his toes and softly pressed his lips against Malfoy's—their first kiss. "I think it's clear we've both won." He mischievously smiled. "I hope you enjoy the match."

"Oh, I will," Malfoy promised. "Most assuredly, I will. I do hope it's short for your sake, Mr Potter. Otherwise sitting may grow a tad too…uncomfortable."

Harry snorted a laugh.

Without another word, they exited the toilet to find their seats, a satisfied, sly expression on both their faces.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always welcome. ♥
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, try browsing my other [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsilverdawn/works).


End file.
